Episode 6.17: My Sister's Keeper
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Even with the revelation of the Council's schemes, the conflict between Buffy and Dawn increases with disatrous consequences


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.17: My Sister's Keeper  
By Noggins and AminalLuv  
  
Note from the author: Yup, it's been a while but I (Noggins) have been pretty busy in uni. The rest of the team are too but I've felt the urge to continue the series, alone this time but with the aid of all the ideas the others came up with during the planning stages. The last few eps should be out over the next month...and trust me it'll have been worth the wait!!! Well, I hope so anyway! - Noggins (=-\)  
  
GILES (V.O)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love":  
We watch Dawn fighting with kids in school and out on patrol while we hear Buffy and Giles speaking.  
  
GILES (V.O)  
It is as if she was infused  
with the purest Slayer essence   
ever. Can't say its done  
much for her personality.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
It's as if I don't know who  
she is anymore. And I'm scared.  
  
From "Rifting":  
Dawn pulls her arm away and whips out a knife, which she holds at Spike's throat.  
  
DAWN  
Touch me again and this is  
gonna be through your throat.  
  
SPIKE  
(a little nervously)  
Y-you couldn't do it. I'm human.  
You can't kill humans.  
  
DAWN  
(threateningly)  
I can't kill innocents, Spike. And  
last I heard you were far from that.  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love":  
The Watchers are all in the Magic Box explaining what's happened to Dawn.  
  
NIGEL  
We extracted they part of  
her that was the Key, and  
substituted the essence of  
the first Slayer. It was not  
a lengthy procedure, and  
Dawn was not aware of what  
was happening.  
  
  
TEASER  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
Dawn and Buffy are out on patrol together.  
  
BUFFY  
…I really think you should try  
to get back into school… Maybe  
we could go talk to principal  
Spalding again… he seems a  
lot more liberal than Snyder.  
Maybe…  
  
DAWN  
Are you ever gonna quit talking  
about that damn school?  
  
BUFFY  
I want the best for you, Dawnie.  
Can't you understand that?  
  
DAWN  
I can understand you want me  
to try and beat the crap out of  
you again.  
  
BUFFY  
(shocked)  
Dawn!  
  
Dawn just shakes her head and keeps walking. Buffy catches up with her again.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
Dawn! I don't want you throwing  
your life away. You've only just  
started high school. They're the  
best years of your life! I mean,  
you haven't got a Hellmouth  
right below the library and…  
  
DAWN  
See? You're doing it again!  
  
BUFFY  
Doing what exactly?  
  
DAWN  
Trying to protect me! I'm a  
Slayer! I don't think it really  
matters whether or not there's  
a Hellmouth under my high  
school because I'm not going  
back there. Being expelled was  
a good thing.  
  
BUFFY  
(utter disbelief)  
A good thing…?  
  
DAWN  
That's what I said. Now I can  
carry on my duties without any  
more homework! Do you realise  
that's all you and Giles have been  
talking about for those last few  
months? "Dawn do your homework!"…  
"Dawn, you should be doing your  
homework"… "Dawn…"  
  
Their (rather one sided) conversation is cut short when a red skinned, scaly Demon with horns bursts out of the darkness. They move aside in time and don't get hit. The demon looks around.  
  
Dawn suddenly jumps into action, punching and kicking the hell out of it.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn! Hang on!  
  
Buffy jumps into the attack. She's about to the punch the demon when Dawn grabs her arm and throws her aside so she can fight alone.  
  
DAWN  
I don't need any distractions!  
  
Dawn knocks the demon to the ground. It jumps up with its claws ready to attack. Dawn stops it in its tracks and with a quick movement breaks one of its arms with a loud crack.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she looks incredibly shocked at all of this.  
  
Dawn grabs a sword from a scabbard she has on her back and drives it through the demon violently! She yanks it out and decapitates the Demon. It's limp body falls to the floor.  
  
DAWN  
Hralik demon. Thought by some  
ancient cultures to be the devil  
himself. Of course, there are  
hundreds of them scattered all  
over the world…  
  
BUFFY  
(sarcastically)  
Wow. Slayer and Watcher in  
one. Maybe Giles should be  
watching his back too.  
  
DAWN  
Very funny. Come on.  
  
Dawn walks off, not even offering to help Buffy back onto her feet. Buffy watches her go in a state of shock.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - early morning  
Establishing shot. It's still pretty early but the sun is up. About six or seven AM.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - morning  
Giles and Spike are talking to the rest of the Scoobies (Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya) about what's been happening with Dawn. They're scattered throughout the room on the sofa or leaning against walls. They can't believe what they're hearing.  
  
WILLOW  
So our trip to England wasn't  
just to kill Lillith?  
  
TARA  
They wanted Dawn to… to do  
these things to…  
  
GILES  
Y-yes. According to our now  
departed Watcher friends some  
mystics working for the Council  
were unable to undo the spell  
the monks cast to create Dawn.  
They extracted the part of her  
that was the Key and took the  
spirit of the Slayer…  
  
XANDER  
The one we cast together to  
beat Adam?  
  
GILES  
Very similar but not exactly  
the same. They infused that  
spirit with Dawn. Much like  
the ancient shamans, who  
were later to become the  
watchers, when they created  
the first ever Slayer. Of course,  
we all suspected those spells  
were lost long ago…  
  
XANDER  
Obviously not.  
  
WILLOW  
I guess that must've been on  
a need to know only basis by  
the top Watchers.  
  
GILES  
(continuing)  
And only to be used in the  
most dire of circumstances…  
  
TARA  
And that happens to be now.  
But still, how could they  
determine who was to be  
chosen…  
  
GILES  
Clearly, now the line of Slayers  
has increased and there are  
multiple potential Slayers.  
Several incantations were likely  
To have been cast to ensure  
Dawn's chances of being called  
were increased. Then, it seems,  
they arranged Faith's death.  
  
None of the others know what to say. There are several moments of silence.  
  
ANYA  
So why Dawn?  
  
GILES  
What? I just explained…  
  
ANYA  
No! Not how Dawn! Why  
Dawn? Why go through  
the trouble of Key extracting  
and putting the Slayer soul  
into her? Surely they could  
have just done it to anyone…  
  
SPIKE  
The Watchers obviously think  
they have some humanity to  
'em… not much, but some. They  
thought since Dawn wasn't real  
it would absolve them from any  
blame. To inflict what they did  
on a, how they would put it,  
"normal" human being is too  
much even for them.  
  
Willow seems thoughtful as she glances over to a shelf full of magic books that Giles keeps in his house. Tara notices.  
  
TARA  
What is it?  
  
WILLOW  
(looking back at the group)  
There must be some way we  
can get the Slayer spirit out  
of her. If we knew the spell  
that was used to do this…  
  
ANYA  
If only the highest Watchers  
have access to it then it must  
be difficult… probably impossible  
to get a hold of.  
  
TARA  
And only dark magic could  
have been used to do this.  
Remember, Buffy was told  
the Slayer's power lies in  
darkness… and if this is really  
the spell used to create the  
first Slayer we're talking about…  
  
XANDER  
And you're not exactly dark  
magic friendly at the moment.  
One black spell and poof! You're  
all red and glowy and painful  
to the touch.  
  
We hear a loud off screen thud. It's Spike. He's punched the wall.  
  
SPIKE  
Damn it!  
  
XANDER  
That's not exactly good for  
you… I know.  
(contemplates)  
At least Giles has better walls.  
  
SPIKE  
We have to solve this somehow.  
(to Tara)  
If we can find a way… could  
you do it?  
  
TARA  
I… I'm not even close to being  
powerful enough… a-and I  
couldn't perform black magic.  
It-it's against my…  
  
SPIKE  
(frustrated, angry…)  
What? Code of practice? This  
is Dawn's life we're talking  
about! Sod your bloody ethics!  
  
WILLOW  
(snaps)  
Don't shout at Tara!  
  
Spike is suddenly down. Tears start forming in his eyes as he tries to stop himself crying out of sadness and anger.  
  
SPIKE  
We can't lose Dawn to this!  
Now we know we can rescue  
her from this… we can't just.  
(beat)  
She's the only one who understood  
me when I was still a vampire…  
the only one who gave a crap  
when they rest of you wanted  
to plunge a stake through my  
heart every opportunity you  
got… We can't just…  
  
Willow moves to comfort him but he pushes her away. He tries to regain his composure.  
  
SPIKE  
(under his breath)  
Bloody soul…  
(a little louder)  
Wouldn't have been like this  
when I was a vamp no matter  
what happened.  
  
WILLOW  
That's not a bad thing… Look,  
we're gonna do everything we  
can to figure this out. But first  
we need Dawn to admit she  
has a problem…  
  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - morning  
Meanwhile Dawn is talking with Lydia. She's really pissed and Lydia is trying to get through to her.  
  
LYDIA  
Maybe you should give her  
a break…  
  
DAWN  
How many more breaks do I  
have to give her? She just  
gets in the way, she's too  
emotional… she keeps talking  
to me like I'm not the Slayer…  
  
LYDIA  
She's just concerned…  
  
DAWN  
No! She's trying to get rid of  
me! She knows that my being  
around is just putting her to  
shame… I'm making her realise  
she's not worthy to be a Slayer!  
  
There's an almost deathly silence after those words. Lydia can't believe what she's hearing. She tries to get some words out.  
  
LYDIA  
I… I don't think that is exactly  
true, do you? Buffy has, in her  
lifetime, done everything a Slayer  
should.  
  
DAWN  
What? Get killed?  
  
LYDIA  
(taken aback even more)  
S-sometimes a Slayer must  
sacrifice herself to make the  
world a better place. It's a  
worthy sacrifice… one Buffy  
has been willing to make…  
twice…  
  
DAWN  
Really? Because the first time  
I still think was stupidity. I was  
there. I saw it. I even tried to  
warn her but she didn't listen  
and the Master just bit her. If it  
wasn't for me and Xander she  
would have been too far gone…  
They didn't even have the heart  
to tell me what was going on!  
I didn't even know what the  
Master was… just some ugly  
guy.  
(pauses)  
But that's not the point.  
  
LYDIA  
What are you saying?  
  
DAWN  
I'm saying she's sloppy. She  
doesn't take things seriously  
anymore. She's come back  
from the dead twice and she  
just doesn't seem to care about  
her duties. Maybe next time she  
gets unlucky she should just  
stay dead. Then there'd only  
be one Slayer - me!  
  
LYDIA  
(a little nervous)  
I really don't think you know  
what you're talking about…  
(beat)  
P-perhaps you should return  
home. I'm sure Mr. Giles is  
waiting for you.  
  
DAWN  
Are you trying to get rid of me?  
  
LYDIA  
N-no. Of course not. I'm just  
worried he'll come storming in  
here again like he's done before  
and… and I haven't tidied up.  
I really couldn't do with another  
visit from him.  
  
DAWN  
Sure, whatever. Training in the  
shop later?  
  
LYDIA  
Of course.  
  
Dawn quickly leaves. Once the door is closed behind her, Lydia quickly picks up the telephone and dials some numbers. She waits several seconds until there's an answer.  
  
LYDIA  
Hello? This is Lydia Barlow.  
(pause)  
Yes, the Slayer's Watcher.  
(pause)  
Look, I need to speak with  
Mr. Travers immediately….  
(in an annoyed voice)  
Monkey….M-O-N  
(scene starts to fade out as she finishes spelling the password)  
K-E-Y  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - morning  
Everyone is sitting around, talking and arguing about what to do. Anya is no longer with the group. The door opens and they suddenly go silent in case it's Dawn. It turns out to be Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey guys… uh, whatcha doing?  
  
GILES  
I was informing the others about  
the current situation with Dawn.  
They clearly needed to know.  
  
BUFFY  
(a little out of it)  
Yeah, yeah. I guess…  
  
XANDER  
So how was patrolling with  
little sis?  
(looks to the door)  
And where is she anyway?  
  
BUFFY  
She went straight to Lydia's  
to report in like the dutiful  
Slayer she is.  
(sits down, shocked)  
I still can't believe it…  
  
GILES  
What? What happened?  
  
BUFFY  
A demon attacked us, you know,  
the usual… but when I tried to  
join in I was just pushed out  
of the way…  
  
XANDER  
The demon pushed you?  
  
BUFFY  
(shakes her head)  
No. Dawn did… She said I was  
a distraction. She killed the  
thing and didn't want me  
to have anything to do with it.  
  
There's a general consensus of "wowsers!" around the room.  
  
GILES  
Is she okay?  
  
SPIKE  
(worried)  
Okay? The girl's lost it. This  
Slayer soul has taken over…  
but it's worse than any Slayer…  
it's…  
  
TARA  
What?  
  
SPIKE  
Back when I was a vampire I  
used to love hunting alone,  
showing off. Used to really piss  
off Angel and Darla, the arty  
buggers that they were… I just  
wanted the kill… made  
me feel better about myself…  
made me more vicious.  
(pauses)  
Used to impress Dru too… and  
that always led to something  
more than karmic rewards.  
  
BUFFY  
(shaking her head, almost irrationally)  
How can you compare Dawn to  
your former self? She's a Slayer,  
not a vampire!  
  
SPIKE  
And what's a better way to hunt  
your prey than by adopting their  
methods?  
  
Buffy really isn't amused by this. She begins pacing anxiously, but not taking her angry eyes off Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
Hunt? You're talking like she's  
a killer! And Dawn's not a killer!  
She isn't!  
  
SPIKE  
Luv, I told you last night she  
threatened me and it's time this  
lot knew too. I tried not to take  
it too seriously, but… She put a  
knife to my throat and I know  
that if she does it again I'm a  
dead man…  
  
WILLOW  
How can you even say that?  
After all you just said to defend  
her! She wouldn't kill a human…  
that's just not a Slayer… it's  
not Dawn!  
  
SPIKE  
But she's slowly becoming less  
and less Dawn and more the  
Super Slayer. If Dawn is tapping  
that primal power…  
  
GILES  
(interrupting)  
Her body and mind is unable  
to cope with it. It will slowly  
take her over, driving out any  
humanity inside her… I'm afraid  
she's quite capable of anything.  
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - morning  
Anya is preparing to open the shop. She's getting the cash register ready.  
  
ANYA  
(to herself)  
To make me leave when things  
got exciting. Typical…  
  
She goes to the door and unlocks it, turning the "closed" sign around. The door is suddenly pushed open and Dawn walks in.  
  
DAWN  
About time.  
  
ANYA  
(a little miffed)  
We're open the same time as  
usual Miss Super Slayer.  
  
DAWN  
The forces of darkness don't  
work nine 'til five, you know.  
You should be open all the time.  
  
Dawn makes her way to the training room.  
  
ANYA  
So what're you up to today?  
Obviously not school since,  
well, you've been expelled.  
  
Dawn just ignores her.  
  
ANYA  
(getting louder as Dawn gets further away)  
You know even I had to suffer  
high school… well, the senior  
year anyway. And not by choice.  
And it was pretty traumatic for  
someone newly human. So I  
understand your pain…  
  
Dawn's gone. Anya looks a little annoyed but goes about her work again.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - morning  
Dawn goes straight for a box of weapons and starts discarding ones she doesn't want until she gets to several knives. She looks at the blades emotionlessly.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
(End of Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
Anya is moving some items around on a shelf. She looks over to the door of the training room and notices there isn't any sounds coming from it.  
  
ANYA  
Dawn? Dawnie? Are you okay  
in there? Because I thought  
your training meant you make  
loads of "ooh! I'm getting tougher"  
noises.  
  
There isn't a reply. Anya goes over to the slightly ajar door.  
  
ANYA  
Dawn?  
  
She pushes the door open and we look into the training room from Anya's POV. Some weapons are missing from the walls and ones that weren't wanted are thrown all over the place. The back door has been left open.  
  
ANYA  
Oh no.  
  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - day  
Lydia is frantically tapping her feet on the floor as she tries to get through to Quentin Travers. She's being put on hold.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
I assure you we're trying to  
find him. It appears that he's  
quite busy at the moment.  
  
LYDIA  
I don't care if he's busy! I need  
to speak with him immediately.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
Excuse me a moment.  
  
There's a pauses as Lydia becomes more and more frantic.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
It seems Mr. Travers only  
wishes to be disturbed in  
the most extreme circumstances.  
  
LYDIA  
Extreme circumstances? This  
is a bloody emergency!  
  
There's another pause.  
  
LYDIA  
Are you still there?  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
I'm putting you through to  
Mr. Travers' office right away.  
  
There is a click and QUENTIN TRAVERS is on the other end of the line.  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Hello?  
  
LYDIA  
Mr. Travers! This is Lydia!  
We have a problem.  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Yes, yes. I've received word  
from Nigel and his team.  
The plan has been deemed a  
failure.  
  
LYDIA  
(panicked)  
Plan? What plan? Since when  
was there a plan? I was just  
sent here to train Dawn.  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Yes… yes… That's right…  
  
LYDIA  
(suspiciously)  
Is there something you  
haven't been telling me?  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
That's not important. You'll  
be debriefed upon your return  
to England.  
  
LYDIA  
(really confused)  
My-my return to…?  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
We'll be booking seats on every  
plane from Sunnydale International  
to London. I suggest you get on  
the first one you can.  
  
LYDIA  
What… what about Dawn? I'm  
supposed to be training her… I  
have to…  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Ms. Barlow, I suggest you  
return to the Council before,  
to use a rather colloquial term,  
the shit hits the fan.  
  
The telephone is slammed down on the other end. Lydia looks around nervously. She doesn't know what to think.  
  
There's a knock on the door and she jumps, turning around looking quite scared…  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - day  
Buffy is pacing around while the other Scoobies sit around not sure what to do.  
  
XANDER  
You know, you're gonna wear  
down the carpet if you keep  
doing that…  
  
BUFFY  
(ignoring Xander)  
I have to go find her. She  
should have been back from  
Lydia's by now.  
  
GILES  
I don't think that's quite a  
good idea.  
  
BUFFY  
I have to talk to her… she needs  
to know what's happened to her…  
  
Giles looks even more concerned. He puts his hands on Buffy's shoulders to stop her pacing and looks directly at her.  
  
GILES  
I honestly believe that would  
be the worst thing you could  
possibly do. It will only make  
her more unstable.  
  
BUFFY  
But… but if she doesn't know  
anything's wrong then she  
won't want to help us make  
it right…  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy, she probably doesn't  
even think there's any need  
for help… Telling her how…  
unnatural this all is won't  
change a thing.  
  
TARA  
It might only act to drive the  
two of you even further apart…  
  
Buffy looks hopelessly at them.  
  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - day  
There's another knock on the door, this time harder. Lydia goes to open it, slowly undoing all of the locks and chains. She opens it carefully to see Dawn on the other side.  
  
LYDIA  
D-Dawn… what a surprise. I  
thought we would be meeting  
at… at the magic shop.  
  
Dawn pushes her way inside and closes the door behind her.  
  
DAWN  
There's been a change of plan.  
  
LYDIA  
H-have you been back to Mr.  
Giles'…?  
  
DAWN  
No. Of course I haven't. I can't  
face another meeting with Buffy.  
My patience is wearing thin.  
Something has to be done  
about her.  
  
LYDIA  
I… I hope y-you're not p-p-  
planning anything rash…  
  
DAWN  
(ignoring Lydia)  
She just keeps trying to "help"  
me. She can't see that there's  
nothing wrong!  
  
LYDIA  
Are you absolutely sure  
about that?  
  
Dawn looks up at Lydia. Picture a lion out in the savanna grasslands suddenly noticing an antelope getting a little too close to it…  
  
DAWN  
What are you saying?  
  
LYDIA  
N-nothing… I've just had words  
w-with the Council and they  
seem to think… that there's…  
  
DAWN  
The Council… Always the Council.  
The early Slayers needed no  
Watchers… they just relied on  
instinct.  
  
Dawn gets out one of the knives she took from the magic shop. It's ornate with jagged edges although nothing like the one the Mayor gave Faith. This one's a lot more like a tribal hunting knife. Dawn plays around with it in her hands.  
  
LYDIA  
Wh-what have you got that for?  
  
DAWN  
(C'tnd, ignoring her)  
Do you know what that's like?  
Just relying on instinct and  
going in for the kill, not being  
tested and observed all the time.  
Slaying is about the kill… defeating  
the enemy, taking out the weak…  
  
Lydia is looking incredibly nervous now. Shifting a little.  
  
DAWN  
(C'tnd)  
Don't you think that it's time  
the line reverted back to its  
original form? No Watchers…  
just the Slayer… the hunter…  
  
Lydia suddenly makes a run for it, pushing passed Dawn and getting to the door. Dawn tries to grab her but just misses.  
  
EXTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - day  
Lydia runs through the door and fumbles with her keys to lock it behind her. As soon as this is done she runs as fast as she can up the street, kicking her high heel shoes off to make it easier.  
  
We SPIN AROUND to face the door again as Dawn comes crashing through it and puts up a chase.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - day  
Establishing shot.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - day  
Buffy is still trying to convince the others to let her go as she struggles with her conscience about what to do.  
  
GILES  
You have to realise this isn't a  
good idea. Willow and Tara are  
right! Reacting like this right now  
may drive a wedge between the  
two of you…  
  
BUFFY  
But I have to bring Dawn back…  
the real Dawn…  
  
XANDER  
Doing this might just make the  
Slayer in her react. You could  
drive Dawn away.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm with Buffy. We have to find  
her, bring her back before she  
does something stupid.  
  
Giles shakes his head. He wants to side with Buffy but part of him knows that it could be a bad idea. He's just as torn as she is, if not more.  
  
GILES  
We had assurances from the  
Watchers that we caught that  
the Council will be working on  
a solution as we speak.  
  
XANDER  
Yeah, we just sit tight and wait  
for them to tell us the cure…  
  
The door bursts open. Lydia is heard off screen before they can turn around.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
They're not going to do anything!  
  
We finally see her. She's panting and out of breath after a long run.  
  
GILES  
Lydia…  
  
LYDIA  
(through deep breaths)  
Mr. Giles… the… the Council is  
not going to do anything.  
  
Spike helps Lydia to the sofa. Xander gets up to give her room to sit down.  
  
BUFFY  
What happened?  
  
LYDIA  
I called the Council… they told  
me to return to England that…  
that… well, let's just say things  
haven't turned out as they  
planned.  
(confused again)  
They had a plan. I didn't… didn't  
know they had a plan… I-I was  
just supposed to train Dawn…  
Th-that's all…  
  
BUFFY  
(suddenly)  
Dawn! Where is she?  
  
LYDIA  
She… she tried to attack me…  
I swear… she was going to kill  
me…  
  
WILLOW  
Kill you?  
  
LYDIA  
She talked about how the early  
Slayers didn't need Watchers…  
that it was time she went back  
to the old ways… What's all this  
have to do with the primitive  
Slayers? What's going on?  
  
Spike is becoming irrational.  
  
SPIKE  
I was right. I knew I was. I  
knew it'd come to this… We  
have to do something now!  
  
BUFFY  
There's no "we" about this!  
I have to find her now!  
(to Giles, re: Lydia)  
Tell her everything we know!  
  
Buffy storms out of the door without sharing anymore words.  
  
XANDER  
I'm going after her!  
  
WILLOW  
Xander! No!  
  
Xander leaves the house too. Lydia watches all of this, confused as hell. She has no idea what's going on. Spike is about to follow but Giles grabs his arm.  
  
GILES  
Don't! The more of us that are  
out there, the more that could  
be… hurt.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm stronger than Harris! I can  
take care of…  
  
GILES  
Stay here… please…  
  
The telephone rings. Everyone jumps. Giles goes to answer it while Willow and the others explain the Dawn goings on to Lydia.  
  
GILES  
Hello?  
(pause)  
Anya? Calm down! What's  
happened?  
(pause)  
No… no… it's alright. I'll be  
there as soon as I can…  
  
ANGLE ON: LYDIA AND THE SCOOBIES. They partway through their explanation.  
  
LYDIA  
But I was just told to train  
Dawn… I thought something  
might have been up… but…  
  
SPIKE  
Then you knew something  
would happen to Faith?  
  
LYDIA  
I only surmised… I… I didn't  
think the Council would arrange  
her… her…  
  
WILLOW  
Death?  
  
Tara hands Lydia a glass of water that she sips before continuing.  
  
LYDIA  
(nods)  
I… I didn't know… I didn't think  
they would… What sort of people  
are the Council? I always thought…  
  
Giles interrupts them.  
  
GILES  
That was Anya. Some weapons  
are missing from the shop… the  
training room is in a mess…  
  
WILLOW  
Shoplifters? That's all we need  
with our problems with Dawn…  
  
GILES  
It was Dawn who took them.  
I can only guess at what she  
has in mind…  
(starts putting a jacket on)  
I'm going to the shop.  
  
SPIKE  
You just said…  
  
GILES  
(voice raised a little too loudly)  
I bloody well know what I said!  
But I have to go there!  
  
WILLOW  
No. We're coming with you. We're  
sticking together.  
  
They all get ready to leave the house.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXTERIOR: FIRST CEMETETY - night  
The sun is going down. Dawn is out hunting. She looks around carefully, knowing something is about to happen. Suddenly a mausoleum door bursts open and a vamp comes out.  
  
VAMP  
Slayer…  
  
Dawn kicks the vamp back into a tree and pulls out a stake, stabbing it through its heart. The vamp turns to dust.  
  
Dawn turns around and goes back to her hunt, acting as if the slaying hadn't happened.  
  
EXTERIOR: NEAR CEMETERY - night  
Buffy is out looking for Dawn. She's pretty frantic.  
  
BUFFY  
DAWN!!!! DAWN ARE YOU OUT HERE?  
  
XANDER   
(Off screen)  
BUFFY!  
  
BUFFY  
(Turns around and spots Xander running  
towards her)  
Xander! What are you doing  
out here? It's dangerous.  
  
XANDER  
Hence my being here. It's  
dangerous for you too. We  
have to go back to Giles'.  
  
BUFFY  
No! I have to find her. Xander…  
She's my sister. I have to find her.  
  
Xander stops and holds Buffy's shoulders to stop her as well. He looks into her eyes.  
  
XANDER  
I know Buffy. But she can  
take care of herself. What  
are you going to do when you  
find her that will protect her?  
The best way to protect her is  
to find a spell to reverse what  
the council did. If you find her,  
all you'll be able to do is fight  
her. Is that something you want  
right now? I don't like to admit  
it, but she's capable of anything.  
  
Pulls herself free of his grasp.  
  
BUFFY  
She won't hurt me. She can't.  
I refuse to believe, I can't believe,  
that she would hurt me.  
  
XANDER  
I don't like to admit it either,  
but you can't deny what's there….  
(Xander pauses, debating whether or not to Buffy this)  
Listen Buffy. I have to say this.  
Remember when the Military was  
holding me and the others hostage.  
(Buffy nods her head)  
I heard Dawn talking to Lydia…about  
What she wanted to do about the  
situation. She said she would take  
them on, killing as few people a  
possible. She was willing to sacrifice  
us then and she's gotten worse.  
  
BUFFY  
But…I can tell her. She...  
she has to know. If she knows…  
  
XANDER  
Then what? What will she do  
if she knows? If she finds out  
that she's just another spell, And  
this time, it went wrong? That  
she's wrong? She won't accept  
that. Not in the frame of mind  
she's in now. She thinks she's  
perfect. Do you really think she'll  
believe you if you tell her the opposite?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm sorry Xander. I have to  
try. Please, Xander, just go  
back. I have to try.  
  
XANDER  
(hesitates)  
Be careful.  
  
Xander stays to watch Buffy go. She just walks off and we follow her. Once Xander is in the distance he finally relents and turns around.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - evening  
Giles, Willow, Spike and Tara rush into the shop. Anya is waiting for them.  
  
GILES  
Are you OK Anya? She didn't  
hurt you did she?  
  
ANYA  
Not physically, just monetarily.  
Do you have any idea how  
Much money those weapons  
are worth?  
  
GILES  
Yes Anya, but I think we should  
concentrate on Dawn, we'll discuss  
the merchandise later.  
  
ANYA  
OK, I was just saying. You  
know, she was pretty bitchy.  
I think she might be  
pre-menstrual, that always makes  
me cranky.  
  
WILLOW  
Don't I know it. PMS is the worst,  
of course Tara and I always go  
through it together which helps  
a lot.  
  
Tara grabs Willow's hand lovingly while Spike just looks a little pissed off/freaked out by all this woman talk.  
  
SPIKE  
I don't have the time to be  
completely disgusted right  
now so I'm just going to ask  
if we can get back on topic.  
  
GILES  
Yes please, Anya, what exactly  
led up to Dawn stealing the  
weapons?  
  
ANYA  
Well as soon as I opened  
the store she just barged  
right in. She barely paid  
attention to me except to  
yell at me for not keeping  
the store open all the time.  
She went right into the  
training room but after a few  
minutes, I didn't hear anything  
so I went in to check on her  
and the room was like this  
and she was gone. I would just  
assume she was out slaying  
but she's usually not quite  
so messy.  
  
GILES  
Yes well she's not quite herself  
lately.  
  
EXTERIOR: SECOND CEMETERY - evening  
Buffy is in a cemetery looking for Dawn. She is looking around pretty carefully. She hears a noise behind her and spins around. Several vampires are coming from the trees.  
  
BUFFY  
Look, guys I really don't have  
time for this.  
  
VAMP #1  
(to others, amazed)  
She doesn't have time for  
this? Did you just hear that?  
  
VAMP #2  
Yup… she really doesn't know  
what's goin' on does she?  
  
BUFFY  
(pulling out a stake)  
I think you'll be surprised to  
find that I do.  
  
She launches at one of the vamps but is knocked back by the others. She kicks back and one is propelled into a tree. Three other vamps dive on her, holding her down.  
  
VAMP #1  
Aw, we were hoping it'd be  
the other Slayer. I heard  
she actually puts up a fight!  
  
BUFFY  
Fight…?  
  
The first vamp is turned to dust and the others scatter. Buffy jumps to her feet.  
  
BUFFY  
You want a fight? I'll give  
you a fight! I just didn't  
want to deal with you guys  
right now…  
  
The three remaining vamps run at her. Buffy grabs one and throws him aside with ease. She punches another in the face and follows with a roundhouse kick to the other. The last vamp goes down and Buffy quickly stakes him.  
  
She looks up and runs at the one next to the tree. She somersaults just as she gets close, chipping him in the face before following through with a stake. She turns around to face the final one.  
  
BUFFY  
You know, maybe with the  
other Slayer you would've  
lasted longer…  
  
The last vamp tries to make a run for it. We follow him as he does, closing in on his face. His eyes suddenly open wide as he turns to dust.  
  
PULL BACK to show Dawn, stake in hand, as the last of the dust dissipates. She looks at Buffy and grimaces.  
  
DAWN  
Somehow I doubt that.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn…  
  
The two sisters look at each other - Buffy with a look of hope and Dawn expressing complete disdain. There are several seconds of silence but they seem like an eternity.  
  
BUFFY  
You have to come back with  
me. We know what's wrong  
with you… the Watchers did  
this to you…  
  
DAWN  
(hatefully)  
No one did anything to me.  
  
BUFFY  
They did… the cast a spell  
on you… made you… made  
you this…  
  
DAWN  
Stop this…  
  
Buffy stops straight away. She looks at Dawn. The hope that she previously had slowly draining away.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn… please… Come with  
me…  
  
DAWN  
Come with you? You're not  
going anywhere…  
  
BUFFY  
No. I haven't got time to  
fight you anymore. We  
don't need to fight.  
  
DAWN  
The only thing that isn't  
needed is you…  
  
They look at each other again.  
  
ANGLE ON: DAWN. We focus on her side as her hand hovers above the knife in a holster next to her.  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE - STREET - evening  
Xander is walking back to the shop but stops.  
  
XANDER  
What the hell am I doing?  
  
He turns around and begins to walk back to where he met Buffy.  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
I was wondering the same  
thing…  
  
XANDER  
Spike!  
  
SPIKE  
If we gonna find her we're  
doing this together. I don't  
trust Dawn as far as I can  
throw her anymore…  
  
XANDER  
You think you'll need to fight.  
  
SPIKE  
I know I will. Come on!  
  
The two of them head towards the cemetery.  
  
EXTERIOR: SECOND CEMETERY - evening  
Dawn and Buffy are facing each other. Dawn's hand is moving further down towards the knife.  
  
BUFFY  
You don't mean that. And  
not because of whether or  
not I'm the Slayer. We're  
sisters… we love each other…  
we help each other out…  
And right now I want to  
help you…  
  
DAWN  
I don't need your help! I don't  
want to hear this anymore!  
You're in the way.  
  
BUFFY  
The only thing in the way is  
whatever's inside of you…  
taking you away from us all…  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn's hand grasping the handle of the knife.  
  
Buffy notices this and takes a few small steps back.  
  
DAWN  
Nothing is taking me away.  
I'm adapting to my role…  
  
BUFFY  
Role? This is ridiculous!  
  
DAWN  
(really pissed off)  
I'm the Slayer… and you're nothing.  
  
Dawn pulls out one of the knives and moves in to attack. Buffy begins to back away. Dawn launches at her, punching and kicking and trying to stab her. Buffy only defends herself and doesn't fight back.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't want to do this…  
  
DAWN  
Well, I do…  
  
Dawn slashes at Buffy who ducks just in time to roll away and get back onto her feet. Dawn pulls out a second knife and dives at Buffy. Buffy kicks and knocks Dawn back several feet. This only makes her madder and her next attack is much more violent.  
  
Buffy jumps back as Dawn begins to slash at her. She cuts open her sweater.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey!  
  
DAWN  
You're lucky I missed.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn!  
(jumps away from knife)  
Please… Stop this…  
(ducks another blow)  
It's not right…  
(blocks a punch to her face)  
This isn't you…  
  
Dawn kicks Buffy in the face. She falls to the ground.  
  
DAWN  
It feels like me… It looks like  
me. You know what? I think  
it's still me.  
  
Dawn brings one of the knives down towards Buffy who brings her feet up just in time to knock it from her hand. She scrambles across the floor to get it in time. She brings it up to block another knife attack. She uses all of her strength to push Dawn back. Buffy is about to run at her with her own knife.  
  
DAWN  
(impressed)  
Wow… you're actually starting  
to show some spirit.  
  
BUFFY  
(under her breath)  
No…  
  
DAWN  
Use it on me. C'mon. Run me  
through. Be a real hunter…  
  
BUFFY  
I'm a Slayer, not a killer.  
  
Buffy throws the knife to the floor.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
I came you to save you, not  
to kill you. I refuse to hurt  
you. There's got to be an  
easier way.  
  
DAWN  
(walking forward slowly)  
Yeah… maybe there is.  
  
Buffy is a little nervous but walks towards Dawn. She smiles at her. Dawn smiles back. Buffy opens her arms to hold Dawn.  
  
Suddenly, Dawn lurches forward and stabs Buffy through the stomach. Buffy's eyes open wide.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXTERIOR: SECOND CEMETERY - evening  
Spike and Xander are running through the graveyard, and around the stones. They get out into a clearing and stop.  
  
XANDER  
Oh God…  
  
SPIKE  
No…  
  
ANGLE ON: BUFFY AND DAWN. The knife is still through Buffy's stomach. Dawn violently tugs it out. Buffy falls to the floor.  
  
Xander and Spike run forward. Xander tries to get to Buffy but Dawn grabs him by the shirt and flings him into a tree as if he's a toy. He hits it hard and falls winded to the ground.  
  
SPIKE  
You realise you're not doing  
that to me…  
  
DAWN  
Don't worry. I know you're  
willing to put up a fight.  
  
SPIKE  
That I am, Little Bit.  
  
DAWN  
Don't call me that…  
  
SPIKE  
Then how does "bitch" sound?  
  
Spike dives at Dawn with an unnatural growl, almost as if he was still a vampire. She moves aside as he lands. He spins around and punches her in the face. She follows up with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He goes down but jumps back up quickly with an uppercut.  
  
ANGLE ON: XANDER. He runs to Buffy who's still conscious but bleeding.  
  
XANDER  
Buff… It's me…  
  
BUFFY  
Uuuuh…  
  
He rips off part of his shirt to try to stem the flow.  
  
XANDER  
It's okay… It'll be okay…  
  
BUFFY  
(weakly)  
Dawn… No…  
  
XANDER  
(shouting)  
Spike! Hurry up! She needs  
help!  
  
ANGLE ON: SPIKE AND DAWN. Their fight becomes more and more violent. She punches him in the face and he staggers back. He quickly recovers to grab her and throw her face first into a tree.  
  
Dawn spins back around, her nose bleeding and dives at Spike, grabbing him by the throat. Using all of her weight, he knocks him to the ground and begins to pound his face.  
  
ANGLE ON: XANDER AND BUFFY. Xander is becoming more and more frantic.  
  
XANDER  
Spike!  
  
He looks at Buffy who is getting weaker and weaker.  
  
ANGLE ON: SPIKE AND DAWN. Spike pushes Dawn off him. She flips back onto her feet and stares at him as if he's dirt. Spike has a bruised eye and a bleeding lip. The two of them look at each other carefully.  
  
DAWN  
You're next.  
  
She suddenly turns and runs off. Spike is about to give a chase.  
  
XANDER (O.S.)  
Not now! Buffy needs help!  
  
Spike runs to Xander. Buffy is getting worse.  
  
XANDER  
We have to get her back.  
Willow can help…  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - evening  
At the shop everyone is waiting with bated breath.  
  
TARA  
They must be back by now.  
  
ANYA  
Xander's going to get hurt.  
I don't want him to die.  
  
WILLOW  
They'll be okay. They'll bring  
Dawn back and…  
(rethinks the last part)  
They'll be okay.  
  
The door bursts open and Spike runs in first with Buffy in his arms. She's bleeding pretty badly from her wounds.  
  
GILES  
Oh God…  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy! What happened?  
  
SPIKE  
You all know what happened.  
  
He puts Buffy down on the table as Xander comes through the door too. Spike looks at Willow and snaps quickly.  
  
SPIKE  
Well get on with it, red!  
Heal her!  
  
WILLOW  
I… I…  
  
Willow bursts into action, fumbling a little. She pulls up Buffy's sweater to reveal the injury. She begins to whisper to herself.  
  
WILLOW  
Deuses de healing. Traga  
para trás o que era uma  
vez dela.  
  
Energy comes from her hands and envelops Buffy's wound.  
  
EXTERIOR: THIRD CEMETERY - night  
Dawn is running as fast as she can away from the scene of the fight then stops. She turns around and looks at the knife in her hand coated in Buffy's blood.  
  
She rubs her finger down it and licks it like it's some sort of hunting ritual. She smiles.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - night  
Buffy is sitting up again but is still pretty weak. She isn't talking much.  
  
WILLOW  
You're still gonna need to  
go to the hospital about  
that. My spell couldn't heal  
it completely…  
  
BUFFY  
(a little out of it)  
Oh.  
  
WILLOW  
I mean, I've still got a scar  
from that bullet wound from  
when…  
  
BUFFY  
Mmmm…  
  
ANGLE ON: XANDER, SPIKE, TARA, ANYA. They're all watching in shock.  
  
ANYA  
(to Spike)  
You were right.  
  
SPIKE  
Told you. Maybe if you'd  
listened to me before maybe  
this wouldn't have happened…  
  
Buffy overhears this and turns to them silently.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
I'm sorry, luv… But it's  
the truth.  
  
BUFFY  
(nods sadly)  
I know…  
  
WILLOW  
But we can still save her,  
right? We can still…  
  
BUFFY  
(quietly, thoughtfully)  
No… I don't think we can.  
  
WILLOW  
You don't mean that!  
  
GILES  
She does…  
  
Buffy gets off the table and looks around, running her fingers across all of the surfaces.  
  
BUFFY  
Was I supposed to save her?  
Was Glory supposed to take  
her… use her?  
  
XANDER  
Of course not! You saved  
her life! It's what you do!  
She's your sister!  
  
BUFFY  
(honestly)  
Is she? I only think she's  
my sister.  
  
WILLOW  
You can't say that. All these  
memories… they're real… no  
matter how they got there…  
they're real. You told us this…  
  
BUFFY  
She's just a killer in the shape  
of my sister…  
  
LYDIA  
She… she hasn't killed anyone.  
  
BUFFY  
(looks at Lydia sadly)  
Not yet.  
  
Buffy falls to the floor, onto her knees. The others crowd around her. Tears start building in her eyes.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't want her to be my  
sister anymore…  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
END 


End file.
